The Darkness Within
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: Out on a walk, Kai finds a girl in the snow. She appears to be unconscious, so Kai takes her back to where he and the Bladebreakers are staying. She seems quite normal and cheerful, but deep inside, darkness fills her heart Full Summary Inside
1. Out In The Snow

**Hi there again, back with another new story, I just don't get tired of this lol. I'll upload loads of stories and then take forever to update them cause I'm going back to school soon cries. Well here's the whole summary :**

**Out on a walk, Kai finds a girl in the snow. She appears to be un-conscious, so Kai takes her back to where he and the Bladebreakers are staying. She seems quite normal and cheerful, but her heart is covered with ice. And her happy face, is only a mask to hide her true feelings.**

**And now some info on my new OC :**

**Name : Katty Matt**

**Age : 15**

**Eyes : Red**

**Hair : Dark Brown**

**Skin : Pale**

**Hobbies : Running, Blading, Drawing, Listening to music, Going out, Hanging out with her mates and Kick Boxing.**

**Bit beast : Sasuke**

**Element : Fire and Ice**

**Type : Cat Demon**

**Style : Attack and Endurance**

**Attacks : Dark Light, Ice Heart, Burning Ice and Fang Slash**

**Chapter 1 : Out In The Snow**

''Hey Kai, where you going?'' asked Ray looking up from his magazine,

''on a walk'' replied Kai simple and walked put the door.

''He'll freeze in that t-shirt'' stated a hyper Max,

''he's never complained about it before'' said Kenny while typing on his laptop.

''I suppose'' smiled Max,

''anyway, it's his own fault if he catches a cold'' said Tyson.

After that, there was silence. Ray was reading his magazine, Max was fiddling about with his blade, Kenny was typing on his laptop and Tyson was watching TV.

Meanwhile, Kai was walking through the snowy streets of Hampton.

''Some winter, it's not even that cold'' said Kai aloud, he just continued walking through the snowy park.

Until….

''umpf'' said Kai as he landed with a face full of snow.

He slowly got up and brushed the snow off his pale skin and clothes, he then looked at what had tripped him up. Kai gasped as he saw an arm poking out of the snow, he bent down and brushed the snow away revealing a teenage girl. Kai snapped his fingers in front of her face, but got no response. He then checked her pulse, she was still breathing but her skin was ice cold.

''Why does this always happen to me?'' asked Kai picking her up bridal style and took her back to the hotel where the others were.

''Back so soo- whoa Kai, where'd you get the chick?'' asked Tyson,

''shut up and get me some blankets'' snapped Kai as he took the girl into his room and laid her on the bed.

Moments later, Tyson came into the room followed by Max carrying 3 blankets each. Kai wrapped the girl up with the 6 blankets and went to get some coffee, Tyson and Max stared at the girl before leaving the room as well.

After 10 minutes, Kai came back into the room carrying a hot cup of coffee, he sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at the girl.

''Who are you?'' asked Kai to the sleeping beauty, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

After what seemed like forever (more like 2 hours actually lol), a moan came from the bed. Kai looked up as the girl's red eyes fluttered open.

''Are you ok?'' asked Kai,

''I feel like ice'' replied the girl.

''I tried to warm you up but-'' started Kai,

''no not that, I mean I feel like ice inside'' she coughed.

Kai walked over to her and felt her forehead, she was warm and looked sort of normal. She then sat up and stretched her arms.

''Do you have any spare clothes , mine are a bit damp?'' asked the girl politely,

''um yeah, hang on'' replied Kai and walked over to his 'temporary' wardrobe.

He pulled out one of his long sleeved, baggy tops, some boxers (he's a guy, it's not as if he's gonna have knickers lol), a vest and some baggy cargos with a belt to hold them up.

''Will this be ok?'' asked Kai,

''yeah, it's perfect, thank you'' replied the girl and walked into the bathroom.

After about 5 minutes, she emerged from the bathroom dressed in Kai's clothes, which were obviously too big for her. The cargos completely covered her feet and the top was nearly falling off her shoulders, but she looked really happy.

''Thank you'' she said and bowed to Kai,

''um … no problem'' replied Kai.

''So where am I and who are you?'' she asked,

''you're at the Sakura Hotel and I'm Kai, who are you?'' replied Kai.

''Oh, my name is Katty, Katty Matt to be exact'' said Katty.

''Katty, what were you doing out in the snow?'' asked Kai,

''I don't actually know'' replied Katty.

''Well where do you live?'' said Kai,

''down Bishops Grave'' sighed Katty.

Katty's eyes suddenly widened as she gasped.

''I've seen you before, you're Kai Hiwatari, the leader of the Bladebreakers aren't you?'' asked Katty,

''yeah, the team's in the other room, you wanna meet them?'' replied Kai.

''Really? I mean you guys are my inspiration, you're the reason I started Blading in the first place'' smiled Katty.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her,

''you blade?'' he asked.

''As a matter a fact, I do'' grinned Katty,

''Well let's introduce you to the team and have a little battle later on?'' asked Kai.

''Cool, I warn you though, I'm pretty good'' replied Katty.

She took a step forward, but tripped on the bottom of the cargos. Luckily, Kai caught the back of her shirt before she fell and broke her nose.

''Um… thank you, uh again'' blushed Katty,

''no problem, watch your step next time'' replied Kai.

He walked into the living room closely followed by Katty.

''Team, this is Katty Matt, Katty this is Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary's not her at the moment but you'll get to meet her later'' said Kai,

''I am honoured to meet all of you'' replied Katty as she bowed.

''HI'' chorused the team all at once,

''I'll get you a drink, coffee?'' asked Kai.

''Yes please'' replied Katty as she sat down next to Max.

''So, tell us about yourself'' said Ray,

''well, I'm 15, love to blade, singing, running, love hanging out with my mates and drawing out my emotions'' laughed Katty.

''Do you have a bit beast?'' asked Kenny,

''Yeah I do'' replied Katty.

''Can we see it?'' asked Tyson,

''um, I don't actually have my blade with me at the moment'' said Katty.

''Where is it?'' asked Max,

''at home, I didn't think I'd need it so I left it there'' replied Katty.

Kai then came back into the room and handed Katty her coffee. He then took a seat next to her. But leaned the other way onto the arm of the sofa.

''So, when can I battle you?'' asked Tyson,

''well, we could go back to my house, grab my blade and then go to the park and battle?'' suggested Katty.

''Ok!'' yelled Max and jumped around the room,

''I think my clothes should be dry by now, hang on a sec'' said Katty and ran back into Kai's room.

5 minutes later, she came back out wearing her clothes.

''I left your clothes on your bed neatly'' she said,

''ok, thanks'' replied Kai as they stepped out the door.

Katty led them past, houses, shops and schools. Until they reached the beginning of Bishops Grove.

''You guys better prepare yourself, you lot are pretty famous around here'' smiled Katty,

The Bladebreakers gulped at that.

''No one's home at the moment, my family went shopping today'' said Katty as she unlocked her door,

''well at least no one saw us'' laughed Max.

''You guys wait here, I'll be back in a sec'' said Katty as she ran upstairs.

The Bladebreakers took a seat in the living room and looked around, on the walls were pictures of Katty and her family. But on 1 wall, there was 9 pictures, all of Katty, but at different ages. In one picture she had red hair, while in others her hair went from black, to white, to blue, to purple, to pink, to green, to grey and to her hair colour now - dark brown.

Eventually Katty came downstairs in a different outfit. She had a black scarf around her neck. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, a red vest top with a black blade in the middle that slightly showed her stomach, a black double studded belt, black cargo trousers and black and red DC trainers.

But what surprised the Bladebreakers the most was that, on Katty's right cheek was a black triangle. Similar to Kai's, but different in a way they couldn't think of. Maybe it was because Katty was smiling while Kai's face was simply blank.

''Ready?'' she asked,

''um, yeah'' replied all of the boys.

They waited outside her gate while Katty locked up.

''This is strange'' she mumbled,

''what is?'' asked Max.

''There's usually a lot more people out'' replied Katty,

''maybe their just too lazy to come out today'' said Tyson.

''No Tyson, that's just you'' laughed Ray as they walked down the road.

''Actually he might have a point'' said Katty,

''huh?'' asked everyone.

''Well look at the weather, I'm actually one of the few people that go out in the winter'' replied Katty,

''oh……'' said Max.

''But…some people might of gone to the park'' she added,

''let's go then'' cheered Tyson and ran off down the road.

He came back a few minutes later looking completely lost,

''I Dunno where I'm going'' he said.

The rest of them broke out in laughter and Katty led them towards the park. And she was right, there was quite a lot of kids at the park Blading.

''So, do I get to battle you first?'' asked Tyson,

''ok, I don't mind who I bat-'' but Katty couldn't finish what she was saying.

''HEY KAT, I WANT A RE-MATCH!'' yelled a rough looking boy,

He had short, spiky blonde hair with black tips, pale blue eyes and a well built body.

''Fine Jason, but you're gonna lose again'' warned Katty,

''we'll just see about that'' snickered Jason.

''Sorry Tyson, but our battle will have to wait'' said Katty,

''that's ok, now go kick his ass'' smiled Tyson and patted her on the back.

Katty and Jason stepped up to the dish, Jason drew out his blade and readied it on the launcher. his blade was black and purple with a blue bit chip. Katty whipped out her blade in a second and attached it to her launcher, her blade definitely looked more threatening than Jason's. it was black red and grey and the bit chip burned a deep crimson colour, much like her eyes. One of the younger kids came up to the dish to be referee.

''You alright Tom?'' asked Katty,

''Yeah thanks'' replied the ref known as Tom.

''3...2...1...LET IT RIP!'' yelled Tom.

Katty and Jason launched their blades into the dish and both blades zoomed around the dish. A cold wind whipped past them making Jason and his blade twitch, but Katty and her blade seemed un-affected by it.

''Ok Dizzi, let's get to work'' said Kenny sitting down with a clear view of the blade and began analysing,

''Right chief'' replied Dizzi.

''Naruto, Thunder Strike!'' yelled Jason,

The black and purple blade's bit chip began to glow, there was a burst of light as Naruto appeared from it's blade.

Naruto was a Thunder Fox and black all over, but it had little yellow sparks of electricity around it's ankles and at the end of it's tail. Naruto bared it's fangs and dashed at Katty's blade like a bolt of lightning.

''Dodge it'' commanded Katty,

Her blade moved out of the way just as Naruto hit the ground.

''You missed me'' smirked Katty,

''GRRRRRR'' growled Jason.

''Now it's my turn, SASUKE, FANG SLASH!'' yelled Katty and raised her hand up in the air.

Katty's blade began to spin faster, the crimson bit chip glowed a darker red. Then an icy wind picked up and circled Katty, suddenly a black creature shot up from her blade and up into the sky. The creature came back down and glared at Naruto.

It had a black body with various red markings over it, metallic black wings, 2 small horns poking out of it's forehead, flames burning around it's ankles. log sharp claws, crimson red eyes like Katty's, a scar under it's right eye (same place as Katty's black triangle!), the end of it's tail was made of fire and it had the sharpest looking teeth.

''Sasuke meet Naruto and Jason, Jason and Naruto, meet your worst nightmare'' smirked Katty,

Sasuke growled and lunged itself at Naruto.

''Dodge it Naruto!'' yelled Jason,

Naruto attempted to dodge Sasuke, but wasn't quick enough. Sasuke slashed Naruto's skin, then sank it's teeth into Naruto's neck. Naruto yelped in pain, but Sasuke only bit down harder.

''Naruto, shake him off!'' commanded Jason,

Naruto did manage to shake Sasuke off, but Sasuke had drained most of Naruto's energy.

''Had enough yet?'' asked Katty,

''Never, I will not lose to you again'' snapped Jason.

''Your loss'' replied Katty,

''yeah you go Katty!'' yelled Max.

''Kick him into the ground!'' cheered Tyson,

''you can do it!'' shouted Ray.

''You bet I can!'' smirked Katty and gave the team the thumbs up.

She then turned back to Jason and glared.

''Time to finish this'' she said,

A giant wind suddenly picked up and headed towards the dish. It circled around Katty, then went to Sasuke.

The flames on his ankles and tail froze over with ice, the red markings on his body became blue, his eyes turned dark blue and the wings became metallic navy.

''What's happening?'' asked Jason as he watched the transformation of Sasuke,

''he's changing his element, he's becoming ice!'' yelled Kenny looking at the data Dizzi had given him.

''But how?'' asked Jason,

''you see Jason, if you treat your bit beast with respect and love, it'll return the affection. Soon enough, you can become one and unlock new powers'' replied Katty.

''Oh well, I can still beat you Kitty'' grinned Jason,

Katty's eyes flared up and Sasuke roared.

''If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, it's Katty and you better not forget it! Sasuke, finish him off with BURNING ICE!'' yelled Katty.

Sasuke opened it's mouth, it then shot out flaming icicles at Naruto. The ice pierced Naruto's skin and it howled out in pain. Soon enough, Naruto returned to it's blade and Jason ran off.

''Buh Bye loser'' yelled Katty and collected her blade,

''you were great today Sasuke'' she grinned and kissed the bit chip.

Max ran up to her and gave her a tight hug,

''that was SO cool!'' he exclaimed and let go of her.

''Yeah I know, I love it when Sasuke transforms'' laughed Katty,

''you got enough energy left for another battle?'' asked Tyson.

''Sure do, let's go!'' replied Katty,

''well this ought to be interesting'' said Kai.

''Yeah'' replied Ray,

Katty and Tyson took their place at the dish and readied their blades.

''You sure you can do this?'' asked Tyson,

''Yep, let the fun begin!'' laughed Katty.

**And that was the end of chapter 1, hope you all liked it. And to help me out, anyone who reads this story, please leave a review so I know you've read the story. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter! SEE YOU LATER READERS**

**From Becky**

**X X X X X X X X X **


	2. The Fun Begins

**Hi there all you wonderful readers, I would just like to say a BIG thank you to all those who reviewed -claps- thank you so much!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and i hope you like this chapter.**

**I skipped out a bit of info on Katty, she actually has the power to control darkness. And during this chapter she does you it, but she has to say 'Azarath Metrion Zynthos' to summon it. And it's NOTHING to do with Teen Titans lol, I'm just using Raven's incantation lol.**

**And when a Bitbeast communicates with a human, it'll be in _Italics_.**

**Chapter 2 : The Fun Begins**

''You sure you can do this?'' asked Tyson

''yeah I'll be fine'' smiled Katty

''one thing before we start'' said Tyson

''sure, what's that?'' asked Katty

''what's with the black triangle?'' replied Tyson

''oh is that it? It's my trademark symbol, don't ask me why but one Halloween I was messing about with a can of face paint and I just sort of doodled all over my face with it. But I've had it for about 5 years now'' said Katty

''well there goes our theory'' sighed Max

''what theory?'' asked Katty

''We thought you had the face paint because Kai did, but if you've had it for 5 years then it couldn't be because of Kai, cause the BladeBreakers weren't even together 5 years ago'' explained Ray.

''Oh ok'' laughed Katty and diverted her gaze back at Tyson.

''Ready?'' he asked.

''When you are'' grinned Katty.

''Ok, 3...2...1...Let It Rip!'' yelled Tom.

Katty and Tyson launched their blade into the dish, but Katty's aim was off a bit, and Kai noticed. Both blade circled each other, evading one an other for a while.

'Concentrate Katty, c'mon you can do this' Katty told herself.

'_Let me take over, I am stronger than you and I will win_' came a voice from deep inside her. (It's NOT Sasuke talking to her)

'No! Go away and leave me alone!' screamed Katty to herself.

'_I can't and I won't, I'll always be here whether you like it or not_' snapped the voice.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was barely dodging Dragoon's attacks.

''Hey Katty, what's wrong?'' asked Tyson.

''Noth….Nothing, I'm ok'' panted Katty.

'Something's wrong with her' thought Kai.

'_I can sense it too master_' came Dranzer's voice.

'The match has barely begun and already I'm losing' sighed Katty to herself.

'_Listen to me! Let me out!_' hissed the voice again.

'NO! this is MY body, MY life and MY battle, stay out of it!' snapped Katty.

She heard nothing after that. The clashing of her blade brought her back to reality.

''Are you sure your ok?'' asked Tyson.

''Yeah, I'm good'' smiled Katty.

''Good, cause I want a decent battle'' grinned Tyson.

''Oh you'll get one'' smirked Katty and cast her hand out above Sasuke.

''Sasuke, Burning Ice!'' commanded Katty.

Sasuke emerged from it's blade and launched it's attack.

''That trick won't work on me, Dragoon, Hurricane Blast!'' yelled Tyson.

Dragoon appeared on the scene and blew Sasuke's ice away.

''Finally, someone who can stand up to me'' smiled Katty.

''Why thank you'' said Tyson taking a bow.

''I was talking about Dragoon'' laughed Katty.

''Ooh, you little joker'' fumed Tyson.

''I know'' grinned Katty and poked her tongue out at him.

''I'll get you back you realize'' snorted Tyson.

''Sure you will. Sasuke, Fang Slash!'' yelled Katty.

''Dragoon, Galaxy Spin!'' shouted Tyson.

Both attacks collided together, giving off a wave of smoke. Katty and Tyson shielded their eyes, when the smoke cleared they gasped.

''A tie?'' asked Tyson.

''Cool, I tied with the world champ'' grinned Katty collecting Sasuke.

''not bad'' said Ray.

''Hey guys, can I have a word?'' asked Max.

The BladeBreakers stood in a circle talking. Katty managed to work out the words ''team'' and ''join''. eventually, Tyson walked over to Katty.

''Yes?'' she asked.

''We've talked about it and have come to an agreement. Would you like to join the team?'' replied Tyson.

Katty was speechless.

''That is of course if you want to'' added Ray.

''Want to? I'd love to. It's been my dream to be part of your team. I accept'' grinned Katty.

''Yay, I have a sister on the team'' smiled Max hugging Katty.

''And now I have a brother'' giggled Katty as she hugged Max back.

''So Kai, go back with Katty and ask her parents if she can join us'' said Kenny.

''Fine'' sighed Kai.

''We'll see you back at the hotel'' smiled Max as he and the others walked away.

''Ok, see you there!'' called Katty.

''C'mon then, no time to lose'' she said turning to Kai.

''Hn'' said Kai as he started walking.

''Sour pants'' mumbled Katty.

''I heard that'' said Kai.

''Good, cause I was being honest'' smiled Katty.

Kai didn't say anything to that.

'_Must you be so…..sour master?_' asked Dranzer.

'yes' replied Kai.

'_But why?_' asked Dranzer.

'Cause I am to everyone, except for you' said Kai.

'_thank you_' said Dranzer.

'your welcome' replied Kai.

''So Kai, how long you been blading for?'' asked Katty.

''Since I was 4'' mumbled Kai.

''Cool, same. So I guess we have about the same experience then'' smiled Katty.

'not even close' thought Kai.

''I guess' he lied.

''So, where's the 1st tournament being held?'' asked Katty.

''America'' replied Kai.

''Cool, I guess I'll have to take my bank card then'' laughed Katty.

Kai stayed silent.

Soon enough, they were back at Katty's house. And this time, her family was in.

'_Be polite Kai_' joked Dranzer.

'Don't worry, I will' sighed Kai.

''Hey mum, I'm home'' called Katty.

''Hi sweetie; and who's this young man?'' asked her mum.

''Oh, this is Kai Hiwatari from The Bladebreakers'' replied Katty.

''Pleasure to meet you'' smiled Kai (wow, he smiled)

''Same to you, my name's Sue'' smiled her mum.

''Kai, this is my dad, Barry'' said Kai.

Kai shook her dad's hand and smiled.

''So, what brings a world class blader to see my daughter?'' asked Barry.

''Well dad, he and the others want me to join the team'' smiled Katty as she and Kai sat on the sofa, her parents sitting on the opposite one.

''I don't know……..'' started Barry.

''Oh please dad, your always telling me to do something with my life, well this is that something'' pleaded Katty.

''She is an excellent blader'' said Kai.

'_Why are you being 'so' nice?_' asked Dranzer.

'She's a strong blader and they others want her on the team' replied Kai.

'_Whatever you say_' giggled Dranzer fading away.

''I don't see what's wrong with her joining the team'' smiled Sue.

''Dad?'' asked Katty.

''Well………..ok'' said Barry.

''Yes!'' cheered Katty and hugged both her parents.

''Go get you stuff then'' grinned Barry.

''Ok'' smiled Katty then turned to Kai.

''I'll be back in a minute'' she said then ran off upstairs.

Minutes later, a little girl ran downstairs and practically jumped on Kai.

''Wow, Kai Hiwatari is here, in my house. Did you know that Katty has the biggest crush on you'' grinned the little girl.

'_She does?_' thought Kai.

''SHUT YOUR MOUTH JEN, I DO NOT!'' yelled Katty from upstairs.

''Jen, please get off our guest'' said Sue.

''But I want him, it's not fair'' cried Jen and hugged Kai tighter.

Kai then started to turn blue.

''Can't………breath'' panted Kai.

''Jen, stop killing Kai!'' yelled Barry.

Jen laughed and ran back upstairs.

''Are you ok?'' asked Sue.

''I think so'' replied Kai as he massaged his neck.

''I'll get you a drink, what would you like?'' asked Sue.

''Just water please'' gasped Kai.

Sue went and got Kai some ice cold water.

''Thank you'' said Kai.

''So, can you say that my daughter will be safe with you?'' asked Barry.

''Yes sir'' replied Kai.

''Good, and if she's in any danger……'' started Barry.

''I'll protect her with my life'' finished Kai.

Barry smiled and so did Sue.

''How did Katty get into blading?'' asked Kai.

''That's what we can't seem to figure out, she started when she was about 4 I think and now, well she's just mad about you guys'' laughed Sue.

''What do you mean mad?'' asked Kai.

''I think you better see for yourself, Jen can you take Kai up to Katty's room?'' asked Barry.

''Ok, follow me'' smiled Jen and walked up the stairs.

Kai followed after her. He than came to some more stairs that seemed to lead up to the attic.

''Just go up'' smiled Jen and went into her room.

When Kai got up to the attic, he nearly fell back down. 1 wall was covered in music posters while the others, including the ceiling was covered in pictures of The BladeBreakers. Even hand drawn ones.

''I take it you like the team'' said Kai.

''Um, yeah'' blushed Katty.

Kai then noticed a little skeleton doll hanging out of her bag, he went over and picked it up.

''Little old to be playing with dolls aren't we?'' he asked.

''Leave Jack Skeleton alone, he's my good luck charm'' huffed Katty taking her doll off Kai and putting it back in her bag, she then threw a big sketchpad in and zipped it up.

''Done, let's go'' smiled Katty.

''Ok'' said Kai and followed Katty down the attic stairs.

''Stay out of my room Jen, if this lock is broken when I get back, I'll know it's you'' warned Katty fixing the lock.

She and Kai then walked down the stairs and into the living room.

''Bye mum, bye dad. I'll let you know what's going on with the tournaments'' smiled Katty and hugged her parents.

''Ok, stay safe'' said Sue.

Barry looked at Kai and he nodded. Kai and Katty then walked out of her house and headed back towards the hotel.

''I'm back and I'm allowed to go'' smiled Katty as she stepped through the door of her hotel room.

''Yay!'' cheered Max and practically jumped on her.

''Tickle fight!'' laughed Katty as she tickled Max.

''Would you tow act your age'' snapped Kai.

Katty looked at Max and nodded, they then both stood up straight. Not moving a muscle or blinking.

''what are you doing?'' asked Ray.

''Acting out age sir'' saluted Max and Katty at the same time.

Kai, Ray, Tyson and Kenny raised an eyebrow at them. Max and Katty then burst out laughing, clinging onto each other for support. Eventually, they both calmed down. Max sat down on the sofa while Katty wanted to check out the hotel. Sure she lived in Hampton, doesn't mean that she knew her way around the hotels.

'Bloody hell this hotel id big' thought Katty as she wandered around the hallways.

'I'm gonna get lost fo-' but her thoughts were cut short as she turned a corner and bumped straight into something.

The 'thing' that she had bumped into, had basically landed on top her and had practically winded her. She opened her eyes to come face to face with a red haired boy with piercing blue eyes.

''I'm so sorry'' gasped Katty.

''Don't worry, it was my fault anyway'' smiled the boy and got off her.

Katty got up and dusted herself down.

''Did I hurt you?'' he asked watching her closely.

''nah, I'm ok. It's nothing, I………'' Katty looked straight into his eyes and found she couldn't finish her sentence.

''What?'' he asked.

''Um…I can't actually remember'' replied Katty, her eyes still locked with his.

She then felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. She closed her eyes and leaned on the wall for support.

''Are you ok?'' asked the boy.

''Yeah, just a headache. I think I need to some rest'' smiled Katty weakly.

''By the way, I'm Tala'' he said.

''Katty'' she smiled and began walking away.

''Hey, what's your room number?'' asked Tala.

'Fuck, what is my room number?' thought Katty.

''Um, I'm not sure. My friends were already here when I checked in'' relied Katty.

''Well, I'm in room 254. Come and visit whenever you want'' smiled Tala before walking away.

''Ok'' called Katty.

When she got back to her room, she took note of the number.

'289'

When she walked through her door, she still had a smile on her face.

''What are you so happy about?'' asked Kai.

''Uh….nothing'' smiled Katty.

She could feel her cheeks warming up by the second, Kai just raised an eyebrow at her then turned away.

''Phew'' mumbled Katty and sat on the sofa between Kai and Tyson.

Ray was searching in his bag for something.

''Aha!'' he yelled as he pulled out a film.

''We're watching Resident Evil?'' asked Tyson.

''Yep'' grinned Ray and put the disc into the DVD player.

''Well in that case, I'm off to bed. See you all in the morning'' said Kenny.

''Night'' chorused everyone except Kai.

They then all settled down on the sofa to watch the film. Halfway through the film, Katty had a pillow clutched in front of her face. She peeked over the pillow, but ducked down a second later.

'Why oh why did it have to be zombies? I hate zombies' thought Katty whimpering.

Tyson looked at Katty and shot her a sympathetic look. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer. Katty gasped at the sudden touch and looked up at Tyson, he smiled at her sweetly then turned back to the film. Katty blushed and clinged to Tyson, his light chest movement soon lulled her to sleep.

Kai glanced at Katty in Tyson's arms and felt all his muscles tighten at the sight. He turned away stiffly and tried to focus more on the film.

When the film finished, Ray got up and turned the TV off.

''What do you wanna do about Katty?'' he asked.

''I better not move or I'll wake her up, I'll sleep on the sofa tonight'' replied Tyson.

''Ok'' replied Max and went to get Tyson and Katty some blankets.

Max came back and Ray helped him put the blankets over the two bladers on the sofa.

''Night'' whispered Tyson.

''Goodnight'' said Ray.

''Night bro, night sis'' smiled Max.

''Yeah, night'' mumbled Kai walking into his room.

Max usually shared a room with Tyson, but was sleeping in the room by himself tonight. Ray was in a room with Kenny who was already fast asleep: and Kai had a room to himself.

Tyson sighed and looked down at Katty, her black painted fingernails were clinging to his red shirt and her head was resting just below his chin. He wrapped his other arm around her and soon fell asleep.

- Katty's Dream -

''_Sasuke attack!'' yelled Katty._

_Sasuke circled the bey-dish demolishing some random blade. Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind._

''_Wha?'' asked Katty._

''_I told you to let me take over your battle!'' hissed a voice._

''_I don't know who you are, but your really starting to get on my nerves'' groaned Katty just standing where she was._

''_You know perfectly who I am!'' snapped the voice turning Katty round._

_But all Katty could see was darkness, suddenly a pair of red eyes appeared in front of Katty. She fell back in surprise and bit her tongue, not wanting to scream and show her fear. _

''_Who are you?'' asked Katty._

''_I'm surprised you don't remember me Katty Matt, it's been a long time but I've been there, inside you, waiting for you to set me free'' sneered the voice._

''_You still didn't answer my question, who are you?'' repeated Katty._

''_I am the legendary Evil Bitbeast, of course you know my name'' replied the voice._

_Katty shook her head, still sitting on the floor._

''_Oh, does Leonic strike your memory?'' asked the voice._

_Katty gasped as she heard that name. Just then, an old man appeared beside the red eyes and stared down at Katty like she was a piece of trash._

''_Good work Leonic, you've caught her'' smirked the old man._

_Just then, Sasuke disappeared into the darkness._

''_What have you done with Sasuke?'' demanded Katty._

''_We've done nothing'' replied the old man._

''_Then where is my blade?'' yelled Katty finally finding her voice._

''_Don't you yell at me!'' bellowed the old man knocking Katty back to the ground._

''_I can yell at whoever I damn well want'' snorted Katty standing up again._

''_So, finally standing up for yourself I see'' laughed the old man_

''_Yeah I am, now tell me who you are'' snapped Katty._

_The old man stopped laughing and looked straight at her._

''_You have quite a big mouth for such a little girl'' said the old man._

''_Whatever, are you gonna tell me who you are or do I have to kick your butt to make you?'' asked Katty._

''_You will find out in time. Leonic, do it'' replied the old man before disappearing._

_Leonic came forth out of the darkness and revealed it's true form. It's was like an exact copy of Sasuke. But different in a way Katty couldn't think of. Leonic then slumped down into a pile of back goo and slithered towards Katty._

_Katty tried to back away but Leonic's goo was already climbing up her legs. She tried to kick it off, but her legs got sucked down even deeper. Now the goo was waist height. Katty's eyes burned a deep black, she raised her hands in front of her and glared at the goo on her body._

''_Azarath Metrion Zynthos!'' she cried._

_Both her fists were surrounded by black energy spheres. Then, black lightning shot out of the spheres and attacked the goo. After a few zaps, the goo was finally gone. The black spheres disappeared and her eye's returned to her normal red. She let out a soft moan before collapsing to the ground._

''_You still have much to learn……..grandaughter'' came the old man's voice._

''_Grandaughter?'' asked Katty the closed her eyes and fainted._

_- _End Dream _-_

**Well what did you all think of that? Who's this old man? Leonic? And how was she able to summon that power? Was it all in her head or can she actually do that? Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
